


Marichat Drabble

by vixxen (namelessg)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessg/pseuds/vixxen
Summary: A Marichat drabble because I was bored and love them





	Marichat Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> hey, there! i was trying to write a new oneshot and ended up with this  
> english isn't my first language, but i tried my best, sorry if i messed up something  
> hope you enjoy it :)

“Knock knock.” Chat Noir said, leaning against the door of Marinette’s balcony.

“Who’s there?” she answered, typing something in her computer.

“Your favorite cat in the whole world.” he grinned when she turned around, seeing him.

“You’re not the Puss in Boots.” she frowned, faking disappointment.

“I wear nice boots too, Princess.” he looked down.

“Just not the right ones, kitty.” she smiled. “What are you doing here?”

“I may not be your favorite cat in the world,” he rolled his eyes “but you’re my favorite princess, Mari.”

“Are you sure? I mean, Jasmine is pretty badass, she has a tiger and everything.”

Chat walked across the room, stopping right beside her.

“Yeah? Do you want a big cat, too?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I already have one.” she smiled, caressing his chin before tapping the bell in his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's really small, but i had fun writing so i thought i could share with you :) just let me know what you think!
> 
> feel free to talk to me on tumblr (happynessalways) if you want to :)


End file.
